


Spiritual Warfare: The Real World (Revised)

by omniscripts139



Category: Angels & Demon, Original Work, Other - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Origin Story, Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscripts139/pseuds/omniscripts139





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, the Universe was dark, empty, and lifeless, then suddenly a loud voice, “Let there be Light” followed by an earth-shattering explosion. It was God. The dust from the explosion raced across the Galaxy. Then He stretched forth his hand and form the planets, stars, and their moons.  
God took his hands and formed the Earth and gave it life. It was cover is water. The Earth began to quake as land emerged from the water. Tree, shrubs, mountains, lakes, rivers, and oceans began to form and grow as the mud and dust cleared and settled.  
GOD takes the mud and clay creating animals and then man. Adam opens his eyes after God breathes life into him. gazing into the heavens, passing the planets, asteroids, and constellations...  
God’s voice roars, “It is good.”   
There was a bright light of sardius and jasper. It is God and He is seated on His throne. The emerald rainbow emanating from Mount Assembly. Jesus steps out from the light of God and his walk down the steps of the holy mountain. There are 12 thrones on his left and 12 thrones on his right. They are the thrones for the 24 elders.  
The Crystal Sea is at the base of the mountain. There are creatures in the water. They recognized most of them. Some were unfamiliar because they are either extinct, prehistoric or from other worlds. Jesus was heading down the steps and the River of Life was flowing from God’s Throne; however, it wasn’t Jesus never had to step in the water. The are made of gold just like the streets (gold and gem in their purest form are clear and transparent).   
“We have to add impurities to give them value. Gold removes all impurities and makes them priceless.”   
Everything in Heaven is vibrant and the colors were indescribable. Life is emanating from everything; however, it’s not annoying or overbearing. It was perfect. The Angelic Choir and everything sings praises to God in everything they do.  
“They do not have to bow at His feet 24/7 because, the heart of a worshiper is being what you are born to do; which is, to have a friendship, fellowship, and be apart of God’s family.”  
Jesus made His way down the step of the Mount and made His way into Heaven. The Holy City stretched farther than the human eye could. Heaven is 1500 miles long, 1500 miles wide, and 1500 miles high. It has over five hundred stories with over two million square miles per story and almost 200 miles per section.  
“Of course, in Heaven, you move by though aside from just walking.”  
Jesus passes through a set of Pearly Gates and the clear Jasper Wall. There are mansions however not all of them looking like mansions because they are catered to everyone's’ likes, dreams, and desires. Someone may like a place near a lake or in a wooded area. Someone would prefer a more residential area or suburbs. However, they get the desires of their hearts.  
There are families in Heaven. God design us to have families. Your family here will still be your family in heaven.  
Jesus makes his way through the Streets of Gold, however, you do not see any street lights, lamps, or power pole because the light of God illuminates every inch.  
He makes his way through the City and through another set of Pearly Gate into paradise, the Bosom of Abraham. The streets are still there and the River of Life is flowing more freely. The grass is still green; however, it is not like the jungle green we have on earth. It has no impurities. The scent of life fills the air. The flowers, trees, and other plants have vibrant colors the same pure look as the grass and everything else; however, they all have different shapes, sizes, and cultures.  
Heaven does have a valleys load with animals and vegetation. There is even a valley of dinosaurs. Jesus is petting a stegosaurus or standing next to tyrannosaurs rex is cool.  
“Animals may not have souls; however, they are still God’s creation. He still loves them, and still, wants them to live in peace and have their own place in paradise. He is not going forget them.”  
“Yes, I want one.”  
The Mountain have snow on then; however, it is not cool. Eagles and other birds are soaring through the sky. There are some many different species of animals and plants. It would take a lifetime to name them all. Animals are running freely.  
“The Earth is a reflection of Heaven.”  
Heaven is a planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Before God created humans, he created a race and he called angels. They were his servants in heaven, the earth, and throughout the spirit realm.  
There are multitudes and they all have different ranks. You have Seraphim; angels of love, light, and fire, and guardians of God’s throne. Next, you have Cherubim; angels of harmony, wisdom, and guardians of the sanctuaries. The third, you have Throne; angels of will, justice, and giver of positive energy. The fourth, you have Dominions; angels of intuition, the leaders, and give guidance to lower angels. The fifth, you have Virtues; angels of choice, motion, and provides enlightenment. The sixth, you have Powers; angels of power, defense, and keepers of history; warriors. The seventh, you have Principalities; angels of time, blessings, guardians of countries, cities, and educators of Earth. The eight, you have Messengers; guardians of humans, nature, and the messengers of mankind. And last, you have Archangels; ruling angels, God’s emissaries, and protectors of human life.  
The three angels, who are referred to the most in scripture are the Archangel Gabriel the Chief messenger, the Archangel Michael Chief Priest; and head warrior, and The Archangel Lucifer Chief Seraphim of the music.  
Lucifer was the most beautiful and cunning of all the angel and he leads the rebellion against God. After God created humans, Lucifer became angry and then his heart was filled jealousy, bitterness, hatred, and prideful. He could not understand why God would create something in his image, give them free will, give us paradise, and make them more beautiful than him. It’s why he tricked Eve into eating from the Tree of Good and Evil. He wants to corrupt and destroy God’s most precious creation. He succeed; however, God had another plan.  
…  
Lucifer was furious. He stood before God’s Throne and said, “God, how could you this? I thought... I was your greatest creation. You made them perfect, you gave them dominion over everything, you gave them free will, and how dare you make them after your own image. You should make them bow down and worship you.”  
“What are you talking about, my friend?” God replied.  
“Oh, don't you dare play stupid with me Lord. You know exactly what I'm talking about God. Lord, they should be bowing down and worship you; you should have more control over your people.” Lucifer shouts.  
“Lucifer, they are not doing anything wrong. Now, go back to what you were doing.”  
“But Lord... you're not listening, and if you will not listen to me. Then, I'll make you listen, to me.”  
“I'm listening; however, they are fine.”  
“No, it is not fine. I will make you listen. They should be your slaves.”  
“Lucifer! Hold your tongue.”  
“God, if you will not make the worship you, then I will make them worship me. I will ascend. I will exalt myself above you. I will place throne above yours…”  
“Lucifer!”  
“I will rule everyone and everything including you!” Lucifer was outraged.  
Lucifer draws his sword and lunges to attack. He is blocked. It is the Archangel Michael. He throws Lucifer back. Michael glanced towards God.  
God, “Get him out of my house, now!”  
“My pleasure,” Michael replies with a smirk.  
“I will never leave.”  
They stare each other down with the thousand-mile stare.  
Michael stands about 6 feet 7 inches tall. He is about 240 pounds of solid cut muscle. His wingspan 35 feet wide. His armor is a sterling silver angel's breastplate, which covers his front and his back, with sterling silver shoulder pads, underneath his armor; he wears a golden warlord's tunic, and under the tunic, he wears a crimson red chain mail. Over his hands, he wears sterling silver angel gauntlets, and his pants are crimson red slack with a golden belt. For his feet, he wears sterling silver angel's greaves; and he has long pitch black. His sword 6 feet long, 2 feet wide sterling silver blade, and 1-foot golden handle with all 12 birthstones in bedded on three corners of the handle four on each side, and a leather black grip.  
Lucifer stands about 5 feet 11 inches 170 pounds of cut muscle, and his wingspan is about 28 feet wide. His armor is a sterling silver dragon scaled breastplate, which covers his front and his back, with sterling silver dragon scaled shoulder pads, underneath his armor; he wears a pitch-black dragon's tunic, and under his tunic, he wears a crimson red chain mail. Over his hands, he wears sterling silver dragon scaled gauntlets. He wears pitch-black slack with a sterling silver belt, and sterling silver dragon scaled greaves, and he has long blonde hair. His sword is 5 feet long, 2 feet wide crooked sterling silver blade, and 1-foot golden handle with 4 sapphires, 4 blood red rubies, and 4 jasper stones in bedded into all three corners of the handle with black leather grips around the handle.  
Michael and Lucifer swords clashes, and when they do spark start flying. It is the sword against sword. They were blocking and dodging each other attacks. When suddenly Michael finally slices through Lucifer's armor.  
Lucifer drops to his knees, in a fit of rage. His heartbeats start pumping faster and faster as begins his transformation and his beauty diminishes into a dark and horrifically, terrifying ten-story seven-headed, fire-breathing dragon with ten horns; two horns on the first three and one on the last four. His wings spanned stretching to eighty feet wide. His hands and arms turn into dragon's claws, and his feet and legs turn into dragon's feet.  
Then Michael and his angels push a button on the right side of their collars and a helm covers their heads and shield forms their left greave and to some from their right arms. Lucifer spits fire from his mouths. They raise their shields to block the fiery darts and flames.  
“You fool, I am Lucifer; Satan the Devil; the Great Dragon did you honestly think you could defeat me so easily?” “ Angels, attack!”  
Then a huge war broke out in heaven, Michael and his angels fought against Lucifer and his angels.  
Michael has several angels at his command but here are four he worked with more. You have Cornelius, the courageous; Abishai, the honorable; Lydia, the passionate; and Ariel, the just.  
Lucifer has several fallen angels at his command but here are four angels he works with the most. You have Akel Dama, the deadly; Melchizedek, the cunning; Jezebel, the enchantress; and Sapphira, the sorceress.  
Michael and his warriors were focusing all of their efforts on Lucifer. They were dodging Lucifer's fire while trying to block his sword attacks, and keeping Satan's angels under submission. They were jumping away from the fiery flames of Satan's breath. While he was blowing the fire, his demons would swoop into attack Michael and his angels.  
Then suddenly, Michael finally got in one might blow, and he hit Lucifer so hard he was hurled out of heaven along with his angels; and like a flash of lightning Lucifer and angels fell to earth and landed in a place called Hell, and they are doomed to stay there for eternity until the day of judgment.  
Michael shouted in victory, “You will never win.”  
Everyone in Heaven shouted in victory.  
“So, you want to kick me out of heaven do you? Then I will make the earth a living hell. I will make your creation wish they were never born. These souls are now mine.” Lucifer replied with an evil glare and smirk.  
“This means war!”  
…  
Adam and Eve did fall and were exiled from the Garden of Eden. Michael the Archangel and Jesus approached God and he kneels.  
“Father,” Jesus said, “with Lucifer falling, we know he is going to corrupt the the world.”  
“I am well aware of Satan's plan.”  
Suddenly one of the unborn said, “Send me, God.”  
The Jesus replied, “No Father, I will go. They are our creation, and I will be the Messiah. I will restore what the Devil as stolen and fulfill the law. I will bring our friends and home.”  
“I agree,” God Replied. “Michael, seen your angels in the world. They will help spread My Word and being ready to combat against the physical, mental, and emotion attacks of our Adversary and his fallen army.”  
“It will be done, Lord.”  
Jesus and Michael are heading to the world. They look at each one last time be for leaving they shake each other's hand.  
“Well Lord, here we are?” Micheal replied. “It's time we tipped the scales back in our favor.”  
“Yes! my Friend. Satan wants a war. We'll give him one.”  
“The beauty is,” Michael replied, “he doesn't stand a chance; he will never know what hit him.”  
“Oh! He will know exactly who it is because I am coming for him. He's dead!” Jesus replied.  
Jesus made it to Earth and He fulfilled the Law. Satan and even Demon in Hell were celebrating the death of Jesus.  
“YES!” he shouted. “I told you! I told you! You're word and prophecies have nothing on me.”  
Then suddenly, Jesus kicked down the doors and made a bee-line for Satan's Throne. He did not stop for anyone or anything. Satan starting screaming. Jesus grabs him with hand and beat the daylights of out him.  
Jesus picked up an undying worm from the ground, he took the image of the cross, and he puts it in the worm's mouth. And, then shoves it down Satan's throat. The image of Jesus's death, burial, and resurrection will play in Satan's mind for eternity. They Jesus grab the key to death, hell, and the grave.  
Jesus look at Satan on his way out,”Now! It is finished.” Jesus raises on the third day and He returns to Heaven. With the Holy Spirit's help, Michael and his angels are fighting the hordes of Hell. With the intent, everyone who calls on the name of Jesus and baptized will be saved.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep in the trenches, the heart of Hell, and the spiritual realm, Satan is still plotting his revenge on God. He recruits people into his kingdom. Some are obvious while others you wold have no idea by looking at them.  
Satan and his demons use them to help corrupt the hearts of others. Satan cannot create anything he can only twist and pervert what God has already done.  
…   
It was a typical Tuesday evening. Nathaniel Adams is with his youth group. They were going ready for their annual trip to summer camp. His mother and father Patricia and Captain Steven Adams of the Auburn Police Department were with him. Nathan was so excited. He gives his mother and father hugs and kisses. Not knowing, it would the last time he would ever see them.  
…  
Nathan was with parents, and they are in the church parking lot for their bus to arrives. The other parents and kids are checking their luggage; making sure they have everything they need. The bus finally arrives. Everyone claps and shouts.  
His mother gives him a hug and kiss, “You behave and have fun. We’ll here when you get back.”  
“Pat, he going to Youth Camp, not a funeral. Come here, son.” Nathan and his father hug and shake hands. Ignore the fact, his dad slipped him an extra two-hundred dollars. “We’ll see you in a week, Son. I’m proud of you.”  
“Thanks, dad.”  
Nathan and the rest of kids board the bus and leave.  
...  
On the bus, Jesse, his youth pastor, noticed he was a bit on edge. He makes his way to Nathaniel’s seat.  
“Hey Nathan, are you OK?”  
“Mm, 50/50 I don’t know, I have the weird feeling.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don’t know, it’s like something really bad happened.”  
“It’s probably your nerves. The first time I when out of town without my parents. I was terrified.”  
“Real?”  
“Hey Brother Jesse, you are needed at the front.” someone yelled.  
“I’m coming.”  
“All I’m saying is give it time. The feeling will go away and, we can even call your parent at our next stop. I have an extra calling card.”  
“Thanks, Brother Jesse”  
“Anytime, now my boss is calling me to the front.”  
His wife replies, “And, do you forget it.”  
Later, they made a rest-stop and Nathan uses one of Brother Jesse's phone cards. Steve, Nathan's father, answered the phone. Nathan sighed with relief.  
…  
They make it to the youth camp. A few days pass, Nathan's gut is unsettled again. They didn’t notice Ariel, Cornelius, and Lydia are trying to get his attention; however, no one listened.Nathan calls home again; his mother answers. Everything is fine. Nathan hands up. He sighed again. Nathan headed towards the volleyball courts. He was still unsettled but, he ignored it.  
The camp is ending; Nathan's gut turns again. He calls home again at the next rest stop, however, there is no answer. Nathan tries again someone answers "Hello" it is Lieutenant David Howard and Steve's partner.  
"Uncle David, it's Nathan."  
"Hey bud, hat's up?"  
"Nothing much, I'm on my way home. Are my parents around?"  
David sighs, "They're not here right now."  
"What's wrong, Uncle?"  
"Nothing just tried."  
"Ok, well when you see them... let them know, I called."  
"I will. See ya' when you get back."  
"Ok, bye."  
The Lieutenant hangs up the phone. There is police tape across the front door of his house; and bloodstains across the walls of his parent's bedroom, and, two bodies new bodies on gurneys and covered.  
Nathan and his youth group return home. He was surprised at first to David and Daisy. He gets off the bus.  
“Hey, Uncle David; Aunt Daisy, where are my parents?”  
David strokes his chin, “We need to talk.”  
They explain what happened... He grips them tight.  
...  
A few day later, they held the funeral for Patricia Amelia Turner and Captain Steven Nathaniel Adams. The service end. Brother Jesse, “Hey Nathan, how are holding up?”  
“My parents were murdered. How do think I’m doing?” Nathan replied with a scorn tone. “No offense, but I’m not in the mood, Brother.”  
“Look! I know you’re angry and want answers; but, you need to be patient. These things take time. Please, do not lose hope.”  
“Pastor! Please stop talking. I’m sick and tired of the lying. You told me everything was going to fine. I’m done listening to you, and I will not be apart of a hypocritical religion.”   
Nathan was going ballistic. He shrugged Jesse away; stormed off, and never returned to church or had anything to with religion altogether.   
“He really hates God,” Jezebel exclaimed.   
Akel Dama, Jezebel, and Melchizedek grin and watch from another mausoleum in the cemetery. “Perfect!” Akel Dama replied, “Keep an eye on this one, Melchizedek.”  
“With please, are you coming Jezebel?” Melchizedek asked. “No!” Akel Dama commanded, “I have another assignment for her.”  
“Fair enough,” he replied.  
Melchizedek follows Nathaniel. Nathan looks at the mausoleum but no one was there. He shakes it out and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone struggles with spiritually angels and humans alike. It is Satan's mission to kill, steal, and destroy everything. Abishai, an angel of the Lord, is standing over a headstone. He is thinking.   
It was summer night in Northwest Alabama. A thirteen-year-old boy was attending a bible study with some of his fellow church members and youth members. They were talking about prayer and Michael Sanders was curious, however, he was still shy to ask questions publicly.  
He approached his friend Steve as they were leaving. “Hey Steve, may I speak to you?”  
“Sure, what on your mind?”  
“I was listening to the message about prayer and I was wondering. Will you teach how to pray?”  
“Absolutely, here let me grab my stuff.” He asked Mike, “Do you have a ride home?”  
“I was going to call my mother but I could us a ride, sure.” Steve packed and grabbed his guitar case. “Let’s go.”   
They make it to Steve’s car. They were talking about prayer. Steve look at Mike and said, “Praying is simple. It is our way of communicating with God.” They stopped in next to Steve’s car, “Let me ask you a question?”  
Mike was confused, “Okay, what’s up?”  
“Have you accepted Christ?” Mike was even more confused. “I don't know. I think I have. I mean, I have been to church all my life. My dad in a deacon and my mom is the pianist. They should count for something, right.”  
“Those are all great, but… that’s not what, I asked. I asked if you have accepted Jesus Christ as Lord over your life?”  
“Well, I don’t know…” Mike was stunned. “Well, would you like to know?” Steve put a hand on Mike’s shoulder, “Sure…” They prayed and they even when back into the house and baptized him.  
“Wow! So, what happen next?” Lydia asked.  
The follow weekend, Steve invites Mike to play football with some of their Youth members. It was great. Steve and Mike get to the because they have an open football field in the back.  
Steve and Mike are greeted as they arrive. Steve introduces Mike to the member of his Youth Group. “Hey everyone, this is Mike he will be joining our Youth Group in the fall. I invited him and hope to get to know a few of you before he gets there.”  
They welcome Mike to the group. There was one of who caught his attention, “Hi, I’m Mike.”  
“Hi, I’m Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam.” They shake hand and Mike asks, “Are you planning?”  
“No! I’m just here to cheer everyone.”  
“Nice!” Steve gets Mike’s attention because they were ready to start playing. He glances back and she bats and winks an eye at him.  
They are wearing flags. Mike is on Steve’s team. The other team has the ball Mike is playing cornerback. The guy in front of him said, “Do you know what they call cornerback? A wide receiver who can’t catch.” The quarterback yell, “Ready! Set! Hut!” snapping the ball and launches it 75 yards deep. Mike plays cornerback for school. He reads the play. He runs passed the wide receiver enough fake him. The ball was launched. Mike stopped, quickly stepped in behind the guy. He jumps into the air and intercepts the ball. “His team yell, Yea!” Sam shouts and cheers him on. He tucks it in the ball and runs it back for a 96 yard.  
“Touchdown!” Steve Yells, “and that’s the ball game.” They are giving hi-fives and celebrating. Mike look at the guy and said, “‘unless, a wide receiver has chosen to be a wide receiver.” Everyone laughs. Sam runs to him and gives a huge hug.  
They leave the church and head to dinner. Samantha rides with Steve and Mike. “I wanna thank you for putting David in his place,” she replied while they were in the car.   
“No problem, he seem like a loud mouth.” They sit next to each other at the restaurant. David glared at Mike like he was the devil incarnate.  
“Dave, what you think of Mike?” He shakes his head.“Yea, he’s great.” Lying through his teeth. Sam notices him glaring. She ignores him, and shrugs him off, “So, Mike what was the name of that move? The interception, I mean.”  
“Oh, I call the black hole. It allows my opponent to think they’ve got the upper hand. The quickly step allow the gravity and inertia to bring the ball to me.” She holds his arm.  
“Wow! That’s awesome. So what’s your schedule like. I’d love to see you play.”   
“Oh, definitely?” he laughs. They’re blushing. Mike asked her, “So, where do you do school?”  
“Oh, I go to the private school at the church.”  
“O...OK, cool.” They swapped phone numbers. She put her head on shoulder. “Thank you, Mike. I had a lovely time.”  
“Same here.” They left the restaurant all smiles.  
…  
A month passes, school starts and Steve has left for college. Mike walks into his new middle school. He notices a group of guys was picking on this kid.  
“Hey freak, are ready to my homework?” The bully pushes the kid. “I am not doing it.” He gets slammed against the looks. “I’m sorry. You were saying?”  
Mike pushes the guy off the kid. “Hey, back off.”  
“Excuse me, noob?”  
“You heard me.” I said, “Back off.” The guy pushes Mike back. “Let’s go boys. We’ll finish this later.” They knock Mike’s books on the ground. “Idiots” Hey look at the kid, “Are you OK?”  
“Yea, I’m fine. They do it every year.” Mike helps him up. “What’s your name?” he asked. “I’m Taylor, Taylor Theriault, and you?”  
“I’m Mike, Mike Sanders.” They shake hand and head to class.  
It was free period. Mike and Taylor were still sitting a classroom. Mike was reading his Bible and Taylor was reading his comic books. Bill, the bully, walked by the room. He noticed and walked in. “Well, well, well, look at what we have here.” The perfect couple his buddy walked in behind. “Let me guess, Taylor’s on top, right?” his friends laugh. Mike rolls his eyes, “Hey leave him to allow.”   
Bill shoves Mike’s bible to the ground, and rips Taylor’s comic book, “Or what, you’re going to preach me to death?” he shoves Mike. “Let’s go preacher. Show me you’re Jesus juice powers.” Mike shrugs him off Bill grabs his shirt, “Remember, I am your god here.” Mike pulls away and walks out with Taylor.  
Time past, Mike was still bringing his Bible regardless of the endless taunting and joined the football team. Bill was the captain and quarterback. Taylor was helping the coach with water, towel, and whatever the team needed.  
Samantha, Mike’s girlfriend, would attend every game. He was good. He even earned the respect of Bill and his boys until it all changed.  
The semester was almost complete. Mike was head to the locker. He heard, “Fight, Fight, Fight” coming from the locker.  
Bill was staring down Taylor. “Hey freak, where is my homework?” he pushes. “It’s in your head. I am not doing it.”   
Mike jumps in between them. He pushed Bill and says, “Hey, back off.”  
“Excuse me.” He and Mike are squared off, “You heard me. I said, back off.”  
“You need to mind your own business.”  
“And, you need to stand down.”  
‘I’m not going. I’m getting in your face.” Bill look Mike dead in the eyes. “Apparently, you don't realize who has authority.”  
“I know who the authority over me; and it definitely not you.”  
A fight breaks out, Bill gets his butt kicked. Mike did get suspend. Mike and his father are heading home.  
“Fighting.” his father said, “You got into a fight.”  
“It wasn't a fight. It was self-defense.”  
“Self defense. You call beating the shit out of three guys self-defense.”  
“He was going to jump an innocent kid. I had to fight. I hate bullies.”  
“Well, you will not have to worry about bullies anymore.” His father hands him a pamphlet, “Here read this.”  
Mike asked, “what's this?”  
“Just read it.” Mike opens it. It read, “Dear Mr. Sanders, we here accept your application for…”  
“Yes! I got in” he shouted.  
“Your tuition was paid in full. You start next semester I'm proud of son.”  
“Awesome, I can wait to see the look on Sam's face.” he is so excited, “I'm going to call her.”  
The semester ends. They get through Christmas and into the new year. The new semester rolls around.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike gets to his new school. He sees Sam opening her locker and taps her on the should.  
“Mike! What are you doing here?”  
“Well, don’t act too surprised. You knew I was going here.”  
“I know, you just startled me.” The kiss. Mrs. Baker, “No, PDA.”  
Sam replied, “Oh, sorry Mrs. Baker. It won’t happen again.” They walk into class holding hands.  
“No, holding hands either.” They quickly let go. No one sees Melchizedek propped in the corner. They take their seat. David walks in and he notices Mike.  
David walks up to him, “You are in my seat.”  
“I’m sorry. Is your name on it?”  
“No, I always sit there. So, get up.” He yanks Mike out of the chair. Mike answered, “We have assigned seating. Rodriguez, Sanders, and last name your is?”  
Someone answered, “Jones. It’s David Jones.”  
Mrs. Baker walks in, “Is there a problem?”  
“No, Mike was being a Christian and giving up his seat.” He helps Mike get off the ground.  
She replied, “Mike, please take the next available seat. So, we can get started.” The next empty seat was David’s. Mike had to move. He takes his seat. David grabs Sam's hand and a peek on the on the lips. It made Mike angry.  
Later, they were sitting together during lunch. Sam and Mike were holding hands under the table. They were talking, “Mike we need to talk.” Mike is listening “I’m sorry for this morning. I was going to tell you. I really love him.”  
Mike was choked up, “oh, it… it’s OK” Then was called to the teacher table. “Mike, Mrs. Baker need to see you.” He heads over. “You wanted to see me?”  
“Yes,” Mrs. Baker replied, “Michael, come here. You will be doing laps after school.” Mike asked, “What did I do?”  
“Two reasons,” Mrs. Baker replied, “1) you will not stop showing public display of affection. and 2) I told you don't though your old assignments away to school.” Mike looked at her, “I’m sorry” he replied, “I didn’t throw away any assignment.”  
She shows him and asks, “Are these your?”   
“Well, yes but they were in my locker. Where did you find them?” He asked.  
“I didn’t David found them.” Mike shrugged with sarcasm, “Of course, he would. He hates me.”   
“Mr. Sanders this is a Christian school. Hating isn’t in our vocabulary.”  
“Well, that’s fine; but he does.”  
“Look! I know you're used to the public school; however, there aren’t any bully here. We’re all Christian. You need to get with the program.”  
“Well, I am Christian as well.” She rolled her eyes, “I doubt that” she said under breath. “Stop lying” She yelled.  
“Mam, I go to this church, my father is an elder, and I am a leader in my youth group. I would never about this.”  
“You may be involved in this church; however, it doesn't mean you are a Christian. Now, finish your lunch.” Mike throws his tray away and walks out. He leans against his locker. He’s thinking to himself “God, what is going on? Why is this happening?” Melchizedek lurks around the corner.  
The next day, Mike gets to school. He opens the hallway door and David pushes him. “Get the Hell off this campus city trash.”  
“Excuse me, this isn’t your school. I do go to church here, remember.” Mike pushes his way through. David, he grabs, “I should beat senseless.”  
“For what?”  
Ryan shows him a rotten potato, “This...You put a rotten potato in my locker. Didn’t you?” He shoves Mike against the wall. “And, if I ever see you talking to Sam again. I will kick your ass.”  
“Dude, How can I get to your locker? I can't even remember my own combination. As far as Sam, I haven't spoken to her or touch her since she dumps me three months ago.”  
David is still holding him, “I will make this easy for you. You show to church tonight. I will kill tomorrow.” David let Mike go and walked back into the hallway.  
Later that day, Mike was leaving the gym. Sam runs into Mike in the church and school foyer. She was alone. Mike asked, “Hey Sam, did someone actually put a rotten potato in Ryan's locker?”  
“No, His lock was empty.” She said, “Why do you ask?” Mike answered, “I ask because he said, ‘I put one there.’ He also threatened to kill if came to church tonight.”  
Sam was not happy and slaps him, “How dare you?” Mike was confused, “How dare I do what?”  
“You are accusing my boyfriend. Who has been nothing but nice you? You are both leaders in your youth group. So, I will make this perfectly clear. Do not talk, text, or email me. Get this through your head. I only dated you because I felt sorry you. You are worthless.”  
Mike was in tear, “Sam…”  
“Only my friends can call me Sam. I was never your friend. I've always hated you.”  
They could see Jezebel in the corner. Mike walks off blindsided and confused. Jezebel walks with him.  
…  
The same night, Mike still when to church. Mike knocked on his Youth Pastor’s door. Brother Jim opened the door, “Hey mike is everything OK?”  
“May I come in?”   
“Sure, come have a seat. So, what’s going on?” Mike walks in and takes a seat, “I am being bullied.” Jim is concerned, “OK, who is bullying you?”   
Mike sighs, “David has been bullying me for the past several months, and it’s getting to be annoying.” The pastor leans forward, “Mike, I’m going to honest with you. it has been brought to my attention. You have been harassing one of the girls in your group. She also said, "You been making up wild accusations about her boyfriend." Is this true?”  
“Sir, I don’t know what you’ve heard but, I haven’t done anything.” There is a knock on the door. “It’s open.” David walks in and glares at Mike. “You needed to see me?”  
“Yes,” he takes the seat next to Mike. “Dave, did you accuses Mike of putting a rotten potato in your locker?” David answered with a straight face, “Um, no. He doesn’t even remember his own combination. He would have no way to get into mine.”  
“I told you that this morning. Sir, he’s lying.” David gasps, “Whoa… dude, why would I make this up?”  
“Sir, I can clear this up.”  
“Mike, you are scaring Sam. She wants nothing to do with you.” David continued, “I know you still have felt toward her; however, stay away.”  
The pastor interrupts, “Mike, I love you; however, I have seen you harass her and others in the group. So, this what's going to happen. You will not talk to anyone, tell jokes, or participate in any youth event. Until you learn to behave.”  
Mike was in tears, “Sir, I haven’t done anything wrong?”  
“And, you are not a leader. In fact, you are more than welcome to find another youth group. I'm sorry.”  
Mike runs out the office. He hides in the hallway to the men's room and curls up next to the door. Everything turned gray and unseen Akel Dama looks and passes him, “too easy” he uttered.  
The next day, Mike is in Gym class with the guys. The coach calls David, “Yes, Coach.”  
“I have to need to make a few phone calls. Will you keep an eye on everyone?”  
“Sir, I can do that.” They shake hands, “Thanks.”  
The coach leaves. A basketball hit Mike in the back of the head. “Hey, who did that?” Mike yelled. A second one strikes the side of his face. He yelled again. Basketballs are being slammed into his from every direction.  
Someone gets behind him and trips him as more balls keep flying towards him. Mike cannot move. He gets up; grabs a cast iron smashing it. The coach runs back into the gym. The coach escorts him. Mike breaks free, grabs a bench, and smashes it against a vending machine.  
Mike is yelling “I hate all of you. You are all lying hypocritical asshole. You wouldn't know the love of God if it kicked you in the ass. Couch, you watched them do it.”  
He punches throw a brick wall. They all escort him to the office.  
Mike finally returned after took a few day off. He gets to the cafeteria and put his lunch in the fridge. Sam notices him. She walks up to him, “I'm sorry for what happen last week.”  
“You're good. I shouldn't have lost my temper.”  
“It's OK They were jerks. I broke up with Ryan because of it. I also wanted to apologize for what said as well. I was having a bad day. Will you forgive me?”  
“Sam, there's nothing to forgive.” They hug and kiss. “Wow, I forgot how good your kisses were.” She grins and asked, “Will you walk me to class?”  
“Absolutely.” They leave and head to class. They get upstairs.  
“Hey Mike, could you do me a favor?”  
“You want another kiss.”  
“Yes, but No, I forgot my Bible in the Chapel. Can you get it for me?”  
“Sure, I'll see you in a second.”  
He going to the Chapel. He grabs her Bible. The light goes out. “Hey boy…” Mike is beaten up. David whisper in his ear, “I said, ‘I would kill you.’ Your best bet is to find a gun and put an end to your worthless life.”  
“Someones coming run.” They run. Akel Dama's shadow appears as the door closes.   
A few day later, Mike is home alone and every horrible thought was racing through his mind. “You are worthless.” “I hate you.” “The best you can do is end your worthless life.” Akel Dama is whispering this in his ear.  
Mike opens a shoe box from under his bed. He pulls out a gun. Akel Dama dance and swing his scythe.  
Mike said, “I'm sorry God.”  
His parents pull in the driveway. They hear a gunshot. They run to Mike's Room.  
His mother scream, “Oh my God.” His blood spills from his bedroom door.  
…   
Mikes friends, family, and classmates attend his funeral. Samantha gives the eulogy, “Bullying has no friends, family, or loved ones. It doesn't care if you are a leader, student, or teacher. Money, power, and fame are meaningless. Anyone can become a victim and it will happen when you least expect it.”  
“Mike's death affected all of us. He died thinking he was worthless, alone, and help was beyond his reach. However, God would say, "My precious, precious child. I love you so much. I would never do anything to harm you. You are worth the world to me. You are being persecuted and rejected because people do not understand the calling I have in your life." I know he loved the Lord. It's why... I fell in love with him. He made an interception and captured my heart. I love you, Mike. Your death will not be in vain.”  
She places a rose on the casket. The rain clouds roll in, Abishai is standing by Mike's headstone.  
“I stood by you when you accept Christ. I protected you in your old high school. Why could I protect you from this? What did I wrong?”  
Lydia places her hand on his shoulder, “I'm sorry. Abishai, you cannot blame yourself. You were here every step of the way. Mike's death is tragic; however, you cannot dwell on the past.”  
Abishai smirks, “Easier said than do.”  
“Ab, It is not the past which defines us. It's what you do to change the future.” Lydia replied.  
“You did your assignment; however, we are limited. When people lose faith or live in doubt. It limits us, and our able to guide them. It is why suicide happens every day regardless of race, religion, or age. They lose sight of faith, hope, and love. But, God loves does them. He wants to wrap his arms around them.”  
“Abishai’s confused, So, why doesn't he?”  
Lydia holds Abishai’s hand, “He does; however, the ones we do lose are too hurt to notice.” with her hand on her shoulder. “God loves you, Ab and I do too. So, cheer up. The road is tough and the battles are long.  
We are in spiritual warfare. The enemy doesn't care who you. He will do everything in his power to destroy us. We have to choose who to serve on a daily basis. Mike's death is tragic. However, you have a choice. You can keep crying about it and let it hinder your walk or You use it to help others dealing with the same thing. I am not being mean; however, it is your choose.”  
“We are on the front lines every day. It's our job to take the fears and failures and turn them into faith. We are servants of a loving God. He gave Mike every opportunity to change; however, he still chose to end it.”  
“He loves us and He does grieve; however, once the decision is made. It was out of your hands. I love you, ab and so does God.”  
The Holy Spirit appears, “We have a new assignment for you.”  
Abishai clinches his fist, “Let's give them hell.”  
“That's my boy.”


	6. Chapter 6

God has a way of putting people in our path. Some will be there for a season and other will be there for the rest of our lives. Nathan grows up and becomes a police officer and a detective. And Samantha was accepted to a college in central east Alabama.  
The same year, in the fall, Nathan was promoted to sergeant, and it was his first day in the student section. It was the last home game and the school’s biggest rivalry. He was helping to check bags and purses. Samantha and one of her friend's entered through his line. He checked the purse and there was a few small bottle of alcohol in the bottom of her. She looks at his with a guilty look on her face.   
“Your good. Enjoy the game ladies.” He winks at her, and he lets them slide. Sam giggles, “Thank you.” The girls enter the stadium.  
The girls take their seats. “Did you the way he winked at me?” Sam replied, “I thought for sure we were busted.” her friend, “Please, he was totally hitting on you.”  
“That’s not the point.” Her friend laughed. “Yea, we’d be hitting a babe like you too,” two obnoxious guys shout from behind them.  
Sam and her friend roll their, “Whatever, we do not speak animal.” They shrugged.  
The game started the crowd was cheering as the team ran onto the field. “So, what're your names?” The guys asked. The girls ignored them however, they had to hear their continuous crude remake throughout the game.  
The game finally ended. The girls hide in the restroom hoping they would leave. The parking lots and most of the campus were cleared. Nathan is patrolling the campus. The girls make their way out of the stadium, however, The guys ran into them on the other side of the stadium.  
“Hey ladies, how about that number?” the girls cringe and keep walking. The guys move quickly to catch up with the girls.  
One of the guys said, “Come on ladies. We just want your number.” Sam push him away, “Buzz off.” One of the guys gets offended and grabs Sam by the arm.  
“Hey, there are millions of women begging for my number.”  
“So, give it them; and leave me to allow.”  
Sam does not have any luck. Her friend is not doing any better. The other guys smiled, “We have fighters. I like the feisty ones.” The girls push away. The guys raise their fist. They swing their fists. Suddenly, Nathan catches one and put him in an arm lock.  
“We can do this the easy way and you walk alive. Or, The hard way and you are carried out in cuffs and a straighter.”  
The guy breaks free. His friend swings at Nathan. Nathan grabs it and quickly cuffs him in the process.  
“Y'all are under arrest.”  
Nathan's backup arrives. He escorted the guys to the car. The girls wave as he drives away.  
Nathan, “You ladies have a great night. I have to take out the trash.”  
Sam’s friend yells, “bye, I’ll send you a bar of soap.” Sam laughs, “Yea, your number with go far with your new boyfriends.”  
Meanwhile, Taylor Theriault is lurking in the distance. Jezebel is next to him. They both glare. Samantha looks around but she sees nothing and walks away.  
…   
Weeks later, Nathan was patrolling the downtown area. When notice Sam and her friend walk into a local pizza parlor. Nathan radio’s, “Dispatch, my route looks good. I'm taking my lunch.”  
“That's a 10-4.”  
Nathan enters the restaurant. He sees Samantha sitting alone at the bar. Nathan walks up to her, “ Excuse miss, is this seat taken?” she rolls her eyes at first. “Oy!” She turns around, “Oh, hey,” her tone quickly changed to flirtation.  
“I’m sorry. I through…”  
“I was one of the annoying guys from the ball game.”  
“Something like that, yeah Sorry.”  
“You’re good. May I sit?”  
“My friend just left. The seat is your.”  
He takes his seat. The bartender yells, “Hey Nathan, are you have the usual?”  
“Of course,” the bartender ask, “Will you ever change?”  
He replied, “Only if you ask me too?” The cook heard him and yelled, “Nice answer!” Sam laugh. “I'm guessing you’re a regular?”  
“Well, I wouldn't say a regular.”  
“Ha,” the bartender laughs, “What are talking about Nathan. You could make a calender out of your receipts.” They laugh, “True. It’s a guilty pleasure.”  
They bring Nathan his slice of double pepperoni and Sam’s order was the same. They laugh not realize their orders. They are eating and talking.  
They start dating and time slowly passes. She graduates, and They get married.


End file.
